The present disclosure relates to, for example, a balanced armature driver unit and an earphone device.
As a system of a driver unit for earphone device, a balanced armature driver unit has been known. In the balanced armature driver unit, an armature (vibrator) vibrates in response to an electric signal supplied to a coil. By the vibration of the armature, a vibrating plate connected to the armature vibrates, whereby a sound is generated. The sound is emitted outside the driver unit and is introduced to the external acoustic meatus of the user using the earphone device via a sound conductive tube. The sound then reaches the tympanum of the user via the external acoustic meatus, so that the sound is perceived by the user using the earphone device. JP 2011-040933A discloses an earphone device which includes a balanced armature driver unit for low frequency range and a balanced armature driver unit for middle and high frequency ranges.